Our Days At Duel Academy
by Ryomou Mizuno
Summary: Two friends, Sarah Whitford and Chantel Ward, both Duel Academy students that don't obey the rules. What will happen from the first day of school to the end of the year?


**Queen Adina:** This is my first YuGiOh Gx fanfiction! I hope you all like it. It's really going to be funny. So, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Our Days At Duel Academy**

Chapter One: First Day of School  
**By: Queen Adina**

It was the first day of school for everyone at Duel Academy. Everyone was getting situated into their dorm rooms and catching up with old friends and meeting new ones. Teachers were also getting their lesson plans ready to teach.

But for some students like Sarah Whitford, an Obelisk Blue student and Chantel Ward, who was also an Obelisk Blue student. Both girls were the Goths of the school. Everyone knows they're both weird but they don't care. Sarah and Chantel love being what they are.

They don't follow the rules, they skip class, start trouble when necessary, smoke pot on top of the roof of the Slifer Dormitory. Cheery, preppy people get on their nerves and they made a promise that they'd do everything in their power to get rid of them. And rid the world of stupid people.

Sarah is 17 and is a duelist but instead of dueling, she finds other things to occupy her time. Chantel is 16 and is not a duelist. She likes to play games. She did at one time, wanted to be a game designer. So her parents enrolled her into Duel Academy. But she changed her mind and grew out of games and thought they were gay. So basically, her parents forced her to go to the school.

Right now, everyone is supposed to be getting ready to go to their welcome dinners and meet the Headmaster of their dorms but Sarah and Chantel decided no and are sitting under a tree by the Slifer dorms smoking cigarettes. They really don't judge people by their color. They judge by personality.

"This school is so gay," Chantel replied, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"I know. I'm sorry your parents forced you to still come here. Parents are fucking retards with half of their brain cells because they spend their years trying to make themselves seem smart in front of their children. When in reality… they are actually a bunch of dumb asses," Sarah explained, in a gothic monotone.

Chantel just nodded in agreement and continued to smoke her cigarette.

"You know, I've done everything I can think of to get expelled from this damn school so I can go to a public school. I don't do my work, I skip class, I smoke pot and do other drugs, I start random fires, and I've even put glue in Dr. Crowler's facial cream. I hate having rich parents," said Chantel.

"No amount of facial cream is going to make Crowler look good. I remember he took my Ipod from me during class last year because I was listening to it and not him. Till this day, he still doesn't know I snuck it back and replaced it with a fake one."

"How'd you make a replica of an Ipod?" asked Chantel.

"Nothing that Styrofoam can't fix. Crowler's such a bastard. What I don't get is why everyone is separated by three of my most hated colors. It's stupid. But I kinda like blue though. Now if the school uniform colors represented homosexuality, that'd be great." Sarah finished smoking her cigarette and threw it on the ground next to Chantel's, which she had already finished hers.

"I know, right? That would be great." Chantel sighed and laid back on the ground.

"You know what I need this year?"

"What?" answered Chantel.

"A bitch. I need me a bitch. I don't care who he is. I just need me one," said Sarah.

Chantel just laughed. "Good luck finding anybody who'd actually talk to us," she said as she rolled over on her left side and closed her eyes.

Just then, at the moment of inconvenience, a guy with short black hair that looked about 5'8'', a Ra Yellow student, was walking up to the Slifer Red dorms. Apparently, one of the Slifer students is his cousin. Sarah saw him and started calling for him.

"Hey you! Come here!" she called.

He guy turned around and saw Sarah waving for him to come over to where she was. He hesitated at first because his social status with girls sucks, but decided to go over there anyway to see what she wanted. When he made it over to her, they didn't say anything for about five minutes. Chantel still had her eyes closed. Sarah finally spoke first.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Damien," he said.

"What'cha doin' over here?"

"What about you? What are you doing over here?" Damien asked.

"I was smoking a cigarette," she told him.

"Nice. You have another one?"

"Maybe," Sarah said.

"Can I have one?"

"Will you be my bitch?" Sarah asked.

"Is there a sign on my back that says 'I am Gothic, please talk to me' or something?" asked Damien.

"No, I can just weed out the ones that I know are Gothic and the ones that aren't. Now answer my question, will you be my bitch?" Sarah asked him again.

"Sure. You like Marylin Manson music? I have some of his CDs that I listen to all the time. I even have this T-shirt that my brother got me with him on it that was only released in Japan," said Damien as he opened up his jacket and showed Sarah his Marylin Manson T-Shirt.

Sarah jumped up off the ground in happiness, hugged Damien and began petting his shirt. "Yes, I love you already. I'm obsessed with his music. It speaks to me." Sarah continued to pet his shirt.

"She plays his music up so loud in her dorm room, it drowns out the sounds of everybody yelling and banging on the door, telling her to turn it off," replied Chantel, who had finally sat back up.

"I see. So, I didn't catch your name," Damien said.

"It's Sarah. I can tell that we were meant for each other." Sarah was still hugging him.

"So she says. I'm Chantel. Her friend."

"Nice to me you. Just so you know, I'm really horrible at talking with girls," Damien mentioned.

"Don't be afraid baby, we don't bite. Not much anyway. So you have nothing to worry about. Now, tell me what you are doing going to the Slifer dorms," said Sarah.

"My cousin Chris. He's a Slifer and I promised his parents I'd keep him out of trouble. But he can take care of himself. You girls look like you know how to have some real fun." Damien smiled.

"Oh yeah. So, what should we do to piss Crowler off today?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"I already took care of it. He should be getting a lovely green surprise when he goes into his closet." Chantel laughed to herself.

"Wow, I'm going to love my first year here at Duel Academy. Can I still have a cigarette?" Damien asked again.

"I got something better." Sarah stuck her hand in her left pocket and pulled out a small bag of weed.

"Sweet! Let's go to your room right now and smoke it!" Chantel jumped up excitedly.

"Alright!" Damien and Sarah shouted at the same time.

All three of them left from the Slifer dorms and went to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dormitory campus. Even though boys aren't allowed around it or inside it. But Sarah and Chantel don't care. They live for breaking the rules.

* * *

Later in the evening, after everyone had, had his or her welcome dinners, Dr. Crowler was getting ready to get settled into bed.

"Ah, nothing like getting some beauty sleep for a new day," he said to himself as he pulled back the covers on his bed.

That's when he heard strange croaking noises coming from inside his closets. He cautiously trotted over to his double door closet. He opened both doors slowly and too his surprise, a hoard of frogs came hopping out of his closet and landed on his face and every place else in his room. Crowler screamed so loud, he woke up everyone in the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

First prank of the year from the Goth crew. It's going to be one interesting semester.

* * *

**Queen Adina:** I know this doesn't look like much but I promise the other chapters will be even funnier and better. The other characters will be in them too. I just thought it'd be a good idea to introduce Chantel and Sarah in the first chapter. They become more Goth within the story. Oh and in case some of you all were wondering, Crowler already had his night clothes spread out on his bed so that's why he didn't open his closet sooner. Isn't Chantel sneaky? Well, read and review. 


End file.
